


Meaning Of Love

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Emotions, Love, Manipulative Relationship, Platonic Love, Self-Hatred, honestly i just wanted to vent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 06:56:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21175289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Patton explores his understanding of LoveTW- Manipulative Relationships (mention), Self Hatred





	Meaning Of Love

Patton had been hurt before. It was an occupational hazard. He cared for people so deeply, his family, his friend, everyone he came across. People always took it lightly when he said how much he loved them, but he gave such weight to the word. If he ever told someone he loved them he meant it, he meant that he cared for them and what the future held, that he appreciated them and just wanted them to be happy. There was such a euphoria that always came with finding love, he felt so truly content and at peace. Being around the people he loved filled him with extreme joy. He was there, and so were they. They were so lucky that within the wide expanse of space and time, they were able to have met, that they were alive at the same time, spending time together. That they on some level reciprocated even remotely close the amount of feelings he had though.

This attitude was not without its downfalls of course as Patton had been burned before, and no small amount either. He had loved people that twisted and mangled his affections, feeding their poison back under the mask of love, manipulating them until they were what they wanted. He had loved people, that weren’t ready for it, that pushed him away scared of what he brought and he had loved people who genuinely loved him back. Who cared for him intensely but who he just didn’t mesh well with. The one who loved him genuinely hurt him the most, their unintentional stabs bleeding longer than they should. They also helped him grow.

Most who encountered what he had would very likely take a step back. Perhaps that reflected on his naivety however that wasn’t a concern of Patton’s in the slightest. His understanding of Love shifted with each life lesson. It developed from a simple word used to show care, to a complex action with its own complications. That however made it even more valuable in his opinion. Something he was grateful that he could feel every day, that he could never stop appreciating. 

A love that evaded him, however, was love for himself. Sure, he could appreciate some characteristics of himself, perhaps even muster some care about his general wellbeing but it was nowhere close to what he felt for others. Maybe that was his curse, destined to love all but himself. He was prepared to fight for it though. He’d teach himself the meaning of love, and learn to love himself, no matter how long it took.


End file.
